pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Airash Crystaltoe
Personality & Character Airash is a hard worker who doesn't trust anyone right away and doesn't open up to foreigners. She takes time to judge someone, whether they are worth trust or not, analyses their intentions. She hates to be approached for fame. She also likes to fight and train. Skills & abilities The dragoness is a master of a crystal element. Her crystals are white. Crystal breath Airash's breath solidifies on contact with anything, immobilizing enemies. If it happens to be breathed in, it kills enemies due to paralysis of a breathing system. Crystal glove She creates a crystal "glove" to operate with her left front (damaged) paw. It's the skill she uses very frequently. Crystal growth She can grow crystals, summon it as deadly spikes from the ground to pierce enemies, or make a barrier to protect herself. It's a ground-based skill. Crystal plates She can grow crystals on her body, for example, to protect certain vital points when she's not in armour. Glowing light The unusual mix of fire and earth types resulted in her crystals' special feature: Airash can make it glow. It's good to use in dark places. Weaknesses Due to her rather bulky build, she's not very fast in the air. Even though she can still walk on her toeless paw, it hurts a lot without the crystal glove. Plus the healed wound is quite sensitive, therefore Airash almost never exposes it. Backstory Before the Dark War III Being born from a union of a fire and earth dragons, Airash turned out to be rather eye-catching. Her shape was that of an earth dragon, yet her colours were as bright as of a fire one. As a kid, she was often left aside for this reason. Well, before she discovered her element, that is. The crystals are all different, but Airash's were pure white and often glowing. Some creatures thought she was blessed by light, and perhaps these crystals could be holy threats to defeat the darklings! After years of being neglected, she was suddenly in the centre of attention, and she didn't like it. She wanted to be accepted fully, not because she could create white crystals. But her parents had to use her in order to sustain themselves in Warfang as refugees, and it worked quite well. Airash was able to train with good teachers and master her element, participate in fighting the dark army off when there was a siege. Dark War III Things were planned far ahead, and she was even introduced to a few possible mate candidates. It wasn't love, no, all they wanted was fame and money. Her parents insisted that she needed to choose and accept, but she refused. After a taste of fighting, she found out that it was a good way to relieve her anger and joined the army. At the same time, her younger brother hatched. Airash was a part of many missions outside, but luckily to her, on the day of the Bloody Dawn, she was forbidden to leave the city. Thanks to her loving parents, who sacrificed plenty of money to arrange that, of course! She was too precious to die. The dragoness, obviously, attempted to get away, and had to be even brought someplace to be guarded by royal guards... After the massacre outside, she often doubts herself whether she'd live or die if she did go out back then. But it's past that can't be reversed anyway. She joined the Freedom Flyers in order to gain more freedom from her parents. Airash is getting a lot of money, that's fine for them! Plus she's even more famous... Relationships Rykos Gemtail At first Airash saw him as the only possiblity to switch her parents' attention from her, but later she realized that she was wrong. She felt guilty for a ghost life of her brother and tried to help him as much as she could. When he died, she was the one to mourn him and attempt to get his supposed murdered to the jail, but it didn't work. Gallery Lapl.png|Concept art Notes * She never reveals how and when her toes were bitten off, but it's presumed it was a darker in one fights outside, before she became a Freedom Flyer; * Her names means "she who gives the light". Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:Freedom Flyers Category:Team Gamma